Not The Same
by IndescribableRosie
Summary: In Perdido Beach, California, kids were having fun and living normal lives. But then the FAYZ happened. Children lost people that they loved. Things were simply... Not the same. Will things go back to normal? Or will they be stuck in the FAYZ for good?


Chapter 1: Violet Gaither

Violet Gaither stood in the courtyard of Perdido Beach Public School, her thoughts drowned out by the loud noise of kids chattering, they're words not understandable it was so loud.  
She was extremely bored out of her mind. She closed her eyes and slowly rubbed her temples, trying to drown out the loud voices that seemed to be getting louder each second.

"Violet?" A voice said, able to be heard over the noise.

"What?" Violet snapped, opening her eyes to see her brother Quinn. "What?" she asked, softer this time.

"Just wanted to let you know that school's starting in a five minutes," he said. She nodded.

"Kay," she said, crossing her arms. She watched one of Quinn's friends, Sam Temple, walk up to them.

"Sup, brah," Quinn said.

"Hey, man," Sam said. "Hey, sis." "Sis" was Violet's nickname. They weren't related, but it seemed like they were since he was usually always over at their house hanging out with Quinn and her.

Violet rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips. "I thought I told you to not call me that," she said. "About a jillion times." She never liked that nickname, but she was getting used to it sort of.

Sam shrugged. "That's just tough," he said with a smile. "You shall forever be my sister."

"Oh, joy," Violet said sarcastically. She zoned out as Quinn and Sam started talking about surfing and random looked to her left and saw a group of kids who were all reading comic books. A smirk slowly spread across her face and she walked over to them.  
"Well, well, well," she said. "What do we have here?"

The kid jumped and looked up at her. He clutched the book to his chest. "Please don't hurt me," he pleaded, his eyes fearful.

She looked at the comic, an amused smirk still on her face. She snatched the book from his hands and looked at it.

"Hey! " the kid said, standing up, his fists clenched at his sides, a frown spread across his face, but she could still see the fear in his eyes.

Violet laughed aloud. "Oooh! Is this your new obsession?" She asked tauntingly. This was going to be really fun.

"Give it back!" the kid shouted, trying to get his book.

"Do you worship it?" She laughed, clearly enjoying this. "Does this series have its own shrine?"

"That's _enough_," A stern voice said.

Violet turned around and saw a teacher.

"Give him the book back—" the teacher started, but didn't't finish because she had simply disappeared.

_Gone._

Violet blinked and dropped the book. Was she dreaming? Could it be that it was real? She shook her head. No, this was definitely real. But the teacher was right there, then gone the next moment. There was no dramatic effect. No smoke or explosion or anything. She simply just poofed. Right then and there without warning.

_Where could she be?_ Violet wondered, utterly confused in everyway.

Quinn raced over to her, Sam following behind. "What happened?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she said, but then a smug smile spread across her face. "Oh well, I never liked that teacher anyway." It was true, she didn't. She seemed to always get yelled at by that teacher even if she didn't do anything.

"Violet," Quinn said, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "The teacher JUST disappeared and you don't care?"

"Not really," she said, shaking his hands off her shoulders. Violet looked around and saw all the other kids coming out of class rooms.

"Where's the teachers?" one kid shouted. "All the kids in my class are gone!" It was one of the nerdy kids in that advanced science class.

"I dunno," another kid said. "My teachers gone, too."

It seemed to Violet, that the teachers were missing. But where could they have gone?

And then that's when it happened. The vision. She stood there, frozen, staring at nothing, her eyes blank. An image appeared in her vision:

_ It was of Coats Academy, the private school. They too seemed to have the same problem as the public school. Kids were rushing around, trying to solve the problem. Some kids were crying and sobbing for their parents. Kids were holding up cell phones, as if trying to get a signal. And then a loud voice rang out--_

She gasped when the vision ended.

"Violet! Violet! Are you okay?" Quinn asked, worried.

"Yeah," she said. "Totally." But even then, she wasn't so sure herself.

--

**Okay, so this is an edited version of my other fanfiction. I didn't like the first one, but here's the new and improved second one. :D**

**Please comment and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
